The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Various electronic devices today are typically operated by a user interacting with a touch screen. This feature is particularly a characteristic of the recent generation of smart phones. Typically, touch screen display screens respond to finger contact to activate the display for further processes. Contact may also be made using tools such as a stylus, other parts of the hand such as the palm and various parts of the finger. Smartphone manufacturers continuously develop new techniques to improve smartphone user experience.